Missing time
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Cross over between Supernatural and NCIS LA. Dean and Sam get arrested by Callen for killing a marine. Minor reader insert. Contains Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, John, Eric, Callen.


Prompt: 17/64 - missing time

Fandom: supernatural and NCIS LA

Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, John, Eric, Callen

Style: reader insert

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or supernatural or any of their characters

~XxX~

"Damn."

Dean looked up and cursed a few more rounds under his breath to join Sam's as they saw Castiel be approached by a female. That would never have been a major issue, on its own. But as they were all in suits, and had FBI creds out, the fact that this women also had the creds out was slightly problematic. Especially when her partner began walking towards Dean and Sam. Dean debated running, he really did. Especially when the man stopped before him, blue eyes lit up, unwavering, strong. Not the least bit intimidated nor out for the kill on Dean's blood. He hadn't seem much of anything but that lately.

"You two with the feds?"

There a pause while Dean felt lost for words.

"Yes." Sam interrupted and offered his hand. The man shook it though his eyes were still on Dean, as if judging both of these people.

"Who's your director?"

"Director?"

The man leaned back on his heels slightly, moving his jacket aside to show the badge on his belt. A badge neither of the hunters recognized, but if they did, would see it was for NCIS. The man placed a hand on his gun pulled it out slightly.

"Ya, director. Director of the FBI? Who is it?"

"Um... Don't you know?" Dean wanted to smack Sam, the kid was never the best at improv except while fighting. The agent didn't saw a word and pulled out his gun, holding it at Dean's temple.

"Alright, let's start this from the top. Name?"

"Agent-"

The gun was cocked and the agent holding it seemed a hundred percent content with shooting Dean dead.

"Name?"

"Collins. Peter Collins." Dean tried to sound truthful and the man slipped out his phone and snapped a photo of both Dean then Sam. He texted them then picked up a call.

"Eric, I need full IDs on these two now. Check the databases."

After a few moment the man put his phone away and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for impersonating a federal agent and murdering a marine."

Except their victim was a demon's empty vessel. The demon had fled. The cuffs were put on both hunters and they were pushed into a car. It was driven away without either agents or Castiel.

~XxX~

G. Callen sat on a table of the boathouse, looking at the large screen currently linked to Eric and Nell.

"No jobs. Plenty of violations. Their father was wanted for various murders but never caught. They had lots of different creds in their car, all for different states. Anything from Feds to health inspectors to state police. They are in the FBI system's database. Turns out they managed to slip by the Feds on occasion."

"They won't tell me anything. Where is she?"

"Hetty?"

"No, our Fed."

"Oh, 'our Fed' has been with a Jimmy Novak in interrogation for three hours so far. She turned off all the cameras. We think he's mentally unstable by the looks of it."

Callen gave a small nod, thinking back to the last time he worked with you. He had shot a drug dealer in the head but it had kept coming at him. You saved him that day, and a few other times. All with very odd circumstances. It was long established that when you wanted to bend the rules like turning off cameras or pop into investigations, to let you. Hetty had told them that much.

"Callen, we have enough evidence against Dean Winchester to say he shot the marine."

"But we don't know why. The Marine had been in some fights prior to this. I want the full story."

Eric gave a nod, looking down at his tablet.

"Callen?"

Callen turned his head to see you standing there. Eric said his goodbyes and the screen quickly went black. Callen then stood up to face you.

"Finish the interrogation?"

"On Novak, yes. And I think I can crack the Winchesters. But you'll have to help me. And not question a single thing I do. Alright?"

"Fine."

Callen followed you into an interrogation room where you had compiled vials of different things and various knives, including something which looked like salt or sugar to Callen.

"Bring Sam in. Tied up."

Callen did as told, forcing the hunter to sit on the chair not even a minute later. He tied his feet to it and stood on the side, waiting for your next instructions.

"So let's get the basics down. Open your mouth."

Sam kept his firmly shut and you shrugged. With a single line Callen held it open for you, and you poured in holy water and salt. You cut his skin to see if there would be different reactions to different metals. You carved sigils into his chest, recited Latin exorcisms. Sam staid quiet except for the grimaces he made while you carved sigils into him.

"So, human."

Sam merely let the blood drip from his mouth and down his chest and arms.

"And judging by your anti-possession tattoo, you're a hunter. Your father was. And your brother got involved in his crimes quite a bit. So, what was today's hunt?"

Sam didn't say anything and you leaned closer to him.

"Angels can't lie. And he's in a human vessel right now. Wonder how much he values his life and his vessel. The angel of thursday, huh? Well, today's monday, so I guess he's out of luck."

"Who the hell are you?"

Sam sputtered the words between blood and you sat on the edge of the table, hand coated in his blood.

"Question for a question."

"Fine. We were hunting a demon. That marine was a vessel."

"I'm a liaison between FBI and NCIS."

Sam knew he wouldn't get much out of this and bared his teeth against his lower lip.

"Did you kill the demon?"

"... No. We didn't catch it. Are you a hunter?"

"No. And that's all I need to know. Gabriel, you owe me twenty."

"Fuck."

Callen's voice turned and Sam looked in the corner to see Gabriel was now leaning against the wall, not looking too amused either.

"If you can't lie to a human, how are you supposed to lie to your brother and Castiel when the time comes?"

"What do you mean? And why the hell are you here, Gabriel?! What did you do to the agent?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the wounds and restraints were gone.

"How will you lie to Dean when you become Lucifer's vessel? How will you lie to Castiel when you tell him you're giving up fighting. That all he did was for nothing. You care for your brother, and I care for mine. That simple."

"So this was all a joke?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers. Everybody, everything was gone except those two. They were standing in a vacant parking lot, pavement cracked beneath them and sun pounding on them from above.

"I took that all from a TV show. I wanted to see how well you lie. Because Castiel is going to need it. He's going to be human. And the only family he'll have left is you and Dean. And you'll be taking that away from him. And he will have NOTHING left. Nothing left but wasted time."

Gabriel was soon gone leaving Sam to frown to himself.

"Hey! Sam! Where have you been? The vampires probably left the state by now. How are we supposed to make up for that missing time?"

Sam didn't say a word as he was dragged into the impala. It hadn't bee wasted time. But maybe now it was missing, the newspaper read tuesday. God how he hated angels and tricksters messing with the days.


End file.
